


The New Holland´s fire

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Frankenweenie (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: another event made in paullie´s, sequel of the acid incident





	1. Chapter 1

Weeks later after the acid incident, the 17-yr old Paullie was worried about Paul, she didn’t want to lose his friend, she was spending her afternoon in the mansion, everytime llie was staring at his ``boyfriend´´ portrait give her goosebumps, but suddenly she heard someone opening the door, a familiar voice was heard slowly  
Padraic: paullie~~~  
Paullie then ran away from the house, she heard him saying``where´s my sweet moth? ´´. She ran away from the streets of Main Street.  
But suddenly it all faded in black, she heard a car crushing or something like that, a person, some persons speaking, then...nothing.  
She woke up in the hospital wing from a high school, her arms were wrapped in plasters, and her right part of the face was also wrapped in plaster.  
She saw a man with blue hair speaking with a man who was in black and white,grey.  
The grey man went towards paullie, asking her is she was fine.  
She nodded, the man was mr.rzykruski(idk how to spell it), that man began to became like llie´s psychologist,more or less.  
One day he saw her listening this song in her boombox:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzeNAUOp17c  
Paullie stayed at the high school with that man; well they always went on a walk and talking about things.  
Until that day, the man left paullie at the science classroom, paullie felt a bit angry, she saw a chair-sized rat, or it was.  
Norvegicus: hello paullie.  
Paullie:…  
Norvegicus: you are here, you want to end this, me too!, that man owes me something.  
The rat look at a metal stick.  
Norvegicus: jackpot!, I´ve found it!,Well, you know what´s funny, pick one of the gasoline cans and a lighter, let me light my cigarette, now let´s end this for good!.  
Then the fire started, many students screamed and ran away, the man screamed her name, he found her lying down with some wood planks.  
The man saved her and picked her up, but as he went out of the school on flames, he realized that everyone looked at him with horror, then he dropped, he looked at the blue haired boy  
The boy looked at the professor, the professor´s skin was burnt, his face was deformed, the man died hours later  
Paullie woke up at the hospital, she saw norvegicus, well, later, they were sent at the court, because of the fire and about paullie being involved, paullie and norvegicus weren’t guilty is because the judge was Sigurd and those were his best friend.  
Later on, Paullie returned to the mansion, she knocked the door, she saw padraic..,he looked worried, he saw her and hugged.  
Padraic: oh my sweet silk moth, I was worried about you.  
Paullie: you see the news,right?  
Padraic: of course I saw that..,why did you scape?.  
Paullie: I don’t want to end up like paul.  
Padraic: come on, let’s enter to the house,ok..  
After that event, the elementary school was closed down,now it’s a place for urban explorers.  
The moral of this story is: never leave paullie alone at the science classroom.


	2. epilogue

The 18 yr old paullie was with norvegicus at the mart.  
Norvegicus: yes, I also provoked the fire, I was smoking a cigarette and boom!, you also do it!.  
Paullie didn’t say anything.  
Norvegicus: well, everything that is left of him is this metal bottle, the only thing is that he´s behind you.

The end.


End file.
